Right Place  Right Time
by SLITH
Summary: Forced into taking a detour to work, Rebecca sees a man at a distance who looks like one of the 63s. She goes in to investigate and gets caught in a trap, who will be there to save her? R&R Please!


I do not own Alcatraz, the show, the characters or anything. This was made purely for fans to enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," Rebecca cursed at seeing the big accident on the way to get to Alcatraz from her place. "Back track and take another route."<p>

Like the other cars, turning around at the street cop motioning, her phone went off and she hit her blue tooth on the visor to connect. "Hello?" came Lucy's voice and Rebecca made a turn to go for the dock's, another route, a long detour but still a route.

"Hi Lucy, what's going on?" Rebecca asked, feeling strange as Lucy never called, then again she was in a coma for a long time and is just getting used to her being on the go again.

"Hauser and I were confused by Soto's voice mail message of a reminder about something at his work," Lucy said and to that Rebecca smiled.

"Yeah," Rebecca said and started down the road for the docks, "he has a local comic artist coming in to sign autographs, do a meet and greet at his store. It's an all day event and the artist asked for Doc to be there, I told him it was fine and that I would let him know about any updates on the 63's."

"Oh... I understand now," Rebecca could hear the smile in her voice, now she had to explain to Hauser which would be the fun part. "Thank you, I'll see you soon."

"See you soon," Rebecca said and Lucy hung up for the blue tooth to beep, she slowed to a stop when a boat was getting pulled out of the water by a 4x4 truck. She sighed and looked to her right, and spotted a couple of guys going to a little warehouse and it looked like the one man had a gun. Focusing on them she recognizes the face of the smaller one when he turned around to see if anyone was watching. His eyes locked with hers and he hurried inside.

'Who is that? Is he a 63er? I need to check this out,' she pulled her car over and speed dialed Soto.

"Hello?" Doc said and she can hear comics being moved around and chatter in the back.

"Doc, did any of the 63er's work at the docks?" Rebecca asked as she watched the building, 'maybe it's nothing. I've seen the faces so many times that maybe I just want to see them randomly and get them right then and there.'

"Yeah, there was a few, one inmate used cargo ships to dump his victims over the edge. He would strap up the bodies to something heavy, he confessed in prison and one thing that hurt the cops was his famous line of, 'you'll never find them and you'll never know how many saw me in their last seconds of life.' There was two guys who everyone swore were brothers, but they were just really close friends. They worked at the docks-" Doc was explaining and Rebecca opened her car door, he paused when he heard the sound.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the docks, there was an accident on my usual route to get to Alcatraz, I saw two guys go into a small warehouse, the smaller guy looked familiar and had a gun," Rebecca quickly summarized. She felt like she could just see the unease in Doc's face as he paused.

"If it is them, you have to be careful, they're notorious for setting up traps. When the police finally tracked them down, it took them three attempts and they wound up chasing them down... do you want me to come over?" Doc asked, knowing full well that Rebecca is capable. However, after she got stabbed by Tommy, flat lined and came back, he didn't want to push their luck.

"You don't have to, but I know you... I'll see you soon," Rebecca said and hung up as she got closer to the door where they went in.

Nearly the whole interior was old, first thing she came across was shelving units standing in rows to her left with some odd old things, boxes, rope, fishing line, rolled up nets, etc. Her gun aimed down as she moves around, the floor creeks every other step.

After the shelving units, on the right and on the left the wall comes out, and then goes down a hallway, a small room on each side only the walls for the left side are mostly gone. Webs and netting in a mess with shovels, boots and old gloves. The door on the right has no handle, remembering Doc mention about traps she examined the ceiling, a large boat is held up by rope and netting is under it. The walls holding it up by the rope look like they've had damage before, 'the boat must have fallen before so they have the netting up to try and stop it from falling further.'

Eyes back to being forward, she walks down the hallway and down the left is a set of stairs going down, on the right is a door going outside, 'shit... one of them could have left while I was outside. Just stay alert and you'll be fine.'

Continuing she makes her left and heads down the stairs, another floor, only this one has some hanging nets, ceiling is much lower, maybe 7.5 feet high, maybe higher. Each step on this level gives a creek, the wood is old and has holes here and there, broken floor boards lead to the water beneath. Rebecca can hear it and smell it, movement can be heard ahead and she realizes some of the netting is hammocks, and there are small boats hanging off the ceiling either by rope or net.

Her breathing is steady, eyes focused, listening to the sound of the water moving below her, the creek of the wood under her feet and of the rope holding up the boats. Shuffling, gun aimed ahead, Rebecca moves forward to see and there, about ten feet ahead crouched at a wheel to bring up boats with thick rope already bound tight to it, the wall comes out to the left and is open behind him.

The same small guy she had seen with a gun, only now she didn't see it on him, but he has a large leather sack attached to his belt with something large and round in it. Bigger than a grenade, but she isn't about to take any chances and stands between two beams, if he pulls out his gun she'll have cover.

"San Francisco Police," Rebecca announced herself and he looked over slowly and smiled innocently. She definitely recognized him too, seeing him up close.

"Hello officer, how can I help you?" he asked as he slowly stood up and put his right hand into the leather bag.

"Show me your hands, pull your hand out slowly... you had a gun on you earlier, do you have a reason for having it?" Rebecca asked as he slowly pulled his hand out of the leather bag to be holding a five pin bowling ball.

"I don't know what it is you are talking about officer, I have been nothing but a good citizen and I own no gun," he continued to smile.

"What's with the bowling ball?" Rebecca asked, a weird vibe coming off of him like crazy and she didn't like it. He was too calm for having a gun pointed at him.

He looks down at it and then holds it up, "this, ma'am is my good luck charm, so long as I am holding it, I'm fine."

"Put the bowling ball down and tell me where the gun went and why you would have one," Rebecca asked again and he tossed the ball gently in his hand to catch it without difficulty. She started to pick up on the creek of footsteps. "Where is your friend?" she glanced up but can't see anything through the floorboards.

"I can only think of one reason for a gun, to have protection. Can't have someone trying to make off with my stuff here, but I don't have a gun," he said and Rebecca took one step forward.

'He is stalling for his buddy, who is most likely above me or it's Doc... more likely his friend,' Rebecca reasoned in her mind. "Put the bowling ball down," in her finality tone, he smirked.

"Okay... was only playin'" he said and tossed the bowling ball.

Rebecca watched it go up, and come down with gravity, hitting the floor board hard and it broke the wood to go straight down. Just as it went through something flashed past her vision going down, something dropped in front of her face from above, and then an instant tightness around her throat and a pull to lift her off her feet.

Dropping the gun, she immediately reaches up to grab at the noose, no air getting in or out she kicks at first and works to reach up and grab the rope above and all she can hear is a maniacal laugh coming from the man in front of her.

Footsteps can be heard from above and Rebecca stops kicking and tries pulling at the rope, her vision getting fuzzy as the smaller man waves at her and takes off. 'Doc! I need you!' she mind screamed and she opened her eyes, she hadn't noticed closing them after the man had taken off.

'Okay... I must be seeing things,' she thought as Tommy crept out from around the corner and ran up to her, 'is that fear?' her vision getting cloudy as he quickly grabs her gun and puts it away and then bends down in front of her, she can feel his arms grab her legs and he lifts her up. The pull on her neck is gone, but the tightness is still there, her lungs are burning and Tommy pulls out his knife.

Inwardly, she feels a chill go up her spine at seeing the very knife that he stabbed her with, and then he holds it out for her, "take it," his words are urgent but she had a hard time hearing him. 'Cut the rope!' she reaches down, grabs the knife and feels with her left hand.

She can feel the knife cutting at the rope bit by bit, she feels panic start to take over her body as she does so, her heart is hammering, lungs are screaming, her vision is going black with stars. Rebecca can't feel part of her body, and then she feels release.

Falling, she can feel herself falling, air, 'wait...' a small amount of air seeping in through to her lungs, her head is in a fog, 'just keep the air coming... breath.' Eyes barely opening to see Tommy crouched in front of her, a web of black fog and stars clouding her vision as he looks at her.

Tommy touches her face and says something, she can't make out the words, too little oxygen and only getting small amounts, her eyes close and darkness overwhelms.

Sirens, head pounding, 'okay... what happened?' she wonders and notices her breathing has evened out and something warm is touching her right cheek and she's cold. "Reb... open... eyes... on," a distant voice, her mind only picking up on parts of his speech.

Taking in a breath, 'that hurts... but it feels good to breathe again... gosh I am really cold!' she thinks and forces her eyes to open slowly, to see the face of a worried Doc. He smiles at seeing her open her eyes, 'it's your hand on my face... what's going on?' she blinks and the sound of the sirens stops.

"Rebecca, paramedics are on their way, hold tight," Doc said and just like that two paramedics came over and put Rebecca onto a stretcher and rolled her up to the ambulance to check her over.

The first thing they noticed was how cold she was and she finally realized she had been lying in the water, now a towel wrapped around her, they examined the markings left behind by the rope, checked vitals.

"How is she boys?" came Hauser's voice and one of the paramedics looked over his shoulder and then turned to face him.

"I say she is doing pretty well, a hot bath and dry clothes will help a lot. She was hung for a period of time, which is why her response time to being coherent has taken a while, she hasn't said anything yet. We wanted to give her throat time to recover," he and his partner stepped aside and allowed her to get propped up into a partial sitting position.

The one who spoke gave her a bottle of water to sip at, she looked at each of the faces looking at her. Doc, Lucy and Hauser. "We got the two 63's who did this to you," Lucy said and Rebecca gave a confused look.

"How?" Rebecca asked, her voice horse so she took some small sips before taking a mouth full to replenish her dry aching throat.

"We were hoping you could tell us, we found them handcuffed, and your gun was sitting several feet away from them," Hauser said showing her the gun and handing it to her, Rebecca blinked, took the gun and put it into her holster and thought hard.

"I was talking on the phone with Doc about the 63's... I saw some suspicious activity with these two guys and I recognized the one guy," Rebecca looked up and stared ahead. "I found the one guy, he had a five pin bowling ball and tossed it, and it went through the floor... then I got the rope on me, it was dropped from above."

"After the guy I confronted left... I saw someone... he saved me," she rubbed her thumb and middle finger tips into the spot between her eyes. "Familiar... I don't recall who... he helped get me free and I remember falling. Everything else is a blur... the last thing I know completely is waking up to see Doc."

"You'll remember what happened sometime soon, it's locked away in your mind due to the traumatic experience you went through," Lucy said and Rebecca gave a small nod.

"Take the rest of the day off, go home, take a hot bath or something," Hauser said and Rebecca gave a small smile.

"Will do," he patted her shoulder before he and Lucy left, Doc standing there looking at her with a frown.

"Sorry about your comic book guy," she said and he smiled at her.

"You are far more important than him, I came as soon as I could. From now on, you are not taking on any more 63's on your own, got it?" Doc said and she smiled and nodded. He is so cute when he is protective of her, she liked it. "I'm taking you back to your place and setting you up for the rest of the day."

Sighing Rebecca accepted, she knew it was probably best she didn't drive right now with her head still feeling off. "Okay Doc, take me home."

* * *

><p>Doc wasn't kidding when he said he was going to take care of her, he filled up her tub with hot water and vanilla strawberry scented bubbles while she lie down on her bed relaxing. Hanging up her house coat on the bathroom door, once the tub was set he gave her her privacy. And boy was the hot water refreshing, soaked in it for at least 30 minutes.<p>

What Rebecca didn't expect was to find Doc in the kitchen with some waffles, a bowl of fruit, whipped cream and a glass of milk. Standing there with the apron on, "Doc, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Yes, I did," he brought the freshly cooked waffles to the table and the little bowl of fruit with the glass, syrup already sitting ready. "If I had my guy take care of my comic friend and drove in with you this morning, none of this would have happened."

She put her hand onto his swallowing her first piece of the waffle with some whipped cream and fruit on it. "I should have waited... but you know me."

Doc smiled at her, "next time... anyways, I should get going, you probably want to go to bed early tonight and you need it."

She held his hand when he started to get up, "seriously Doc, thanks."

"What're partners for?" he smiles and she smiled back.

Once Rebecca finished her dinner, she couldn't believe how right Doc was, she felt exhausted. Putting the dishes into the sink for tomorrow, she grabbed her laundry and checked the pockets before tossing them into the hamper.

Narrowing her eyes at a folded up piece of paper, unfolding it her eyes go wide, "I'm so sorry Rebecca," she read out loud and turned it over, "Tommy..." Her memories kicked in, seeing Tommy hurry towards her, giving her the knife, he was with her before she blacked out.

Grabbing her phone, she speed dials Doc, he picks up, "is everything okay?"

He read the caller ID, "Doc, I remember who it was that saved me. It was Tommy."

* * *

><p>Tommy's P.O.V.<p>

It's the early hours of the morning, he is walking around the dock's, headed for one building in particular. Set to meet two other inmates for a transaction, sometimes it went smooth, other times he had to work harder to get what he needed.

To avoid being seen by any form of city camera's on the buildings, he climbs down to the criss cross of wooden boards under the high docks. Easily moving underneath, foot on board, hand holding another board, step away and onto another. The wind cold, 'why haven't I bought a wind breaker?' he wondered as he looked ahead and can see he is almost at his destination.

Moving inwards towards the wall of cement and stone he swiftly moves onto the lower platform of their little hideout with the boats. He would advise them to change locations, but like any other he knows they'll make the decision when they want to and find their own place.

Getting closer to the building, 'this place is ready to fall apart... so many easy ways to get in and out, but that doesn't help with needing a warm place to stay.' Climbing up the cement and rock base, he finds his usual opening in the wooden boards and climbs in carefully, not wanting to plant his hands onto any loose nails lying about or get a splinter.

"Put the bowling ball down and tell me where the gun went and why you would have one," he heard Rebecca say.

'What the hell! How did she find them? They said they were being careful!' he though and quietly moved in the shadows, he can see the gun on Flint. Not his real name. He moves into the shadows and darker area that is open but provides cover.

"I can only think of one reason for a gun, to have protection. Can't have someone trying to make off with my stuff here, but I don't have a gun," Flint said and Rebecca took one step forward.

He can see a hole above Rebecca's head, a set of big hands holding what looks to be a noose, just holding it steady for the moment he needs to drop it.

"Put the bowling ball down," Rebecca said in a firm tone, 'she means business and is about to get in a trap... damn it... I know she won't look up because he is the present threat in her line of sight. I'm sure she heard the footsteps from above, this old place is rotting through. Probably thinks it is his partner or her's.'

"Okay... was only playin'" Flint said and he tossed the bowling ball, Tommy watched her head follow it and saw the noose fall over her head. 'She saw it go past her eyes,' and just as quickly as it fell, Frankie tightened it immediately, giving no time to react. And then Frankie lifted her off her feet, she let go of her gun and began to struggle, Flint laughing his creepy maniacal laugh he did when a plan went accordingly.

'I have to get her down... hurry up and go Flint, you never wait around when you know your victim cannot get away,' Tommy thought and just like that, Flint turned around and hurried past him. He always reminisced with Frankie after they duped their follower.

Flint went through the door to the side of the building, wasting no time, Tommy hurried out, 'hold on Rebecca!' grabbing her gun from the floor he shoves it into the back of his pants as he runs up to her. She eyed him, and he crouched down, wrapped his arms around her legs and stood up to relieve the constant pulling on her neck.

Tommy goes into his pocket and pulls out the knife he'd used to stab her with a while back and opens it. He holds it up, "take it!" and he saw the flicker of the memory of the knife pass and takes the knife to start working on the rope.

He watches as the knife starts to cut, 'come on Rebecca... I won't lose you a second time, hold on!' he can see that her head is feeling the effects to the loss of oxygen, looking back up at the knife he hears the wood beneath his feet start to make noise. 'Oh no... finish cutting, finish cutting!'

The end of the rope fell, and now they're both falling through the fall. He tumbles onto his back and Rebecca lands with her back propped to a post. Scrambling to his feet he rushes to her and quickly removes the noose from being around her neck and sets it down. He then moves his left hand along her back, 'nothing got her in the landing,' he sighs at the bit of comfort it offers.

'You are a beautiful young woman, Rebecca, I just wish I could tell you that while your awake and not pointing a gun in my face,' Tommy looks down at her chest and watches it rise a bit and fall, rise a bit and fall. Looking back up at her some more weight on his shoulders lifts, 'you're going to be all right.'

Reaching up he touches her right cheek with the back of his fingers, he watches her eyes open a little, 'she looks so groggy and out of it.'

"I'm so sorry, Rebecca. I never meant to kill you when I stabbed you and I'm just so very, very sorry," he said and her eyes closed. 'She won't be waking up for a little while yet... damn it Flint and Frankie!'

Tommy clenched his jaw, "you two are going to pay... " he reaches around Rebecca's waist and pulls out her hand cuffs and puts them into his back pocket. 'Just a piece knowing of how sorry I am,' he pulls out his notepad from the inside of his jacket pocket. After every transaction got completed he would burn the notes, they were filled with little things from the Warden before he got sent to 2012.

Opening to a fresh page, he writes down horizontal, "I'm So Sorry Rebecca," taking up the whole page, he flips it over, "Tommy." Ripping it off of the spiral bind, he folds it up twice and tucks it into her front jeans pocket.

'Hmmm... she'll be able to breathe better if I have her lying down flat... and there is nothing near I can elevate her on so she won't be lying in the cold water until help arrives damn it,' he bites his bottom lip, 'help will be here soon.'

He carefully picks her up and lies her down on the wet wooden floor, gently setting her head down. "Why is it every time I leave you after you've encountered me, I leave you lying helpless until help arrives? This has to stop."

Standing up he looks down the little walkway leading from the main area down to here, 'they'll find her...' he hurries out and runs into a shack near the building where Rebecca went in.

"Hey! Tommy!" Flint said when he got in, "great to see you! You're a little late but I'll let that pass so long as you have good news for me!" he and Frankie standing side by side in front of him.

Reaching into his inside jacket pocket, "you are correct, I do have good news, our man Pete has what you require to do your end," Tommy said, hiding his anger at them and shows them the note pad.

Flint grains from ear to ear, "oooh... very good, this is very good! And as promised, your bit of the payment and your special note for your eyes only," he handed it over. The note is on old parchment paper and sealed closed with wax. And then Flint handed him a parchment paper envelope.

"Thank you gentlemen... I think you need a new hideout, that dump looks like it is ready to collapse at any moment," Tommy said and glanced around the shack, looking for something to handcuff them to. A thick pipe is sticking out of the ground, looking up and down, he looks back at them.

"As of today, we are moving to a new location, don't worry about us," Flint smirked, "we'll see you later perhaps." Flint began to walk to go around him, and Tommy reached into the back of his pants to pull out Rebecca's gun and pointed it at them each.

Raising his hands immediately, Flint and Frankie, "whoa there Tommy! This isn't good business!"

Glaring at them, "the woman you killed down there by hanging her was my granddaughter! My son's daughter! For killing a part of my family," he uses his left hand to let go of the gun and pull the hand cuffs from his pants pocket. Holding them up, "put one on your left wrist," Tommy instructed as he handed the cuffs over, "put the other through the gap of the pipes there and attach it to Frankie's right wrist."

Flint did as he was instructed, fear in his eyes, 'the last thing I want is for them to be on the lookout for her, they need to think she is dead,' he listened to the click of the cuffs as they went on. "Tighter," he said and Flint tightened them both.

"I'm sorry Tommy, had I known, we wouldn't have done it. Family is important to us, you know that," Flint said with pleading eyes. "Don't leave us here! How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Stepping away from the two, "I'm sure somebody will come along and hear your screams," two steps from the door, Tommy sets down the gun.

Turning around he leaves and closes the door behind him, the door to the building is now open, 'her partner must be here now, good!'

Looking over his shoulder at the little shack now housing Flint and Frankie, "that was for you Rebecca."

The End

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing what you enjoyed, disliked, etc.<p>

Started: Tuesday April- 03- 12, 8:24p.m.  
>Finished: Wednesday April. 4, 2012 at 6:59p.m.<p>

By: SLITH


End file.
